


Zip it, biotch!

by Betti Gefecht (bettigefecht)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettigefecht/pseuds/Betti%20Gefecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Accidental Drunk Twilight Fan Fic-ish Babble Drabble Sort Of Thing<br/>by She who shall not be named but is otherwise known as Betti Gefecht.</p><p>E/B, AU, Rated M, Complete, (Duh...!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip it, biotch!

**Author's Note:**

> Do NOT read if you hate silly!!! It wasn’t me... it was German beer.

****

****

 

 _Once upon a time on Twitter…_  
  
 **edcullen: ****@bellswan** Hi  & THX 4 the #FF . Nice 2 meet U :) How R U?  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** Right back atcha. I’m good. You?  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** I’m bad, LOL. Is that Ur scent in Ur avi??? *ded*  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** Yup! That’s me :)  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** UNF! We shldn’t B friends :( If U’re smart U’ll stay away from me.  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** U’re impossibly fast!! And I’m not smart, I’m a klutz!  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** Srry 2 hear that BB. I’m a vampire!  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** O_o  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** It’s not what U think... I only eats animals, k? *pinky swear*  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** O_o Animals? What animals?  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** bear, puma, doe... depends.  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** YOU EAT BAMBI????? *glares* #peta #wwf  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** srry.  
  
...  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** U still here??  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan**  Did U fall asleep on me???  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan**  I like watching U sleep :)  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** A vamp AND a perv, huh?? Hey... wanna skype?? =D  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan**  Uhm... I can’t :(  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** Y no?  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** I sparkle. :( #gross  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** WTF?? C’mon... show me urs  & I show U mine ;-)  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** Show what??? *scratches messy copper-ish stuff on top of head*  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** U show me ur glitter pitter and I let U see my hot slot :)  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** Ur whut??!!! O.o  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** My hot slot... my bitten kitten... my coven oven... the damp ‘ole vamp hole... (c.)  
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** Gotcha!  
  
 **bellswan: @edcullen** my fang bang thang... my meadow... my twilight zone... my south dakota fanning...    
  
 **edcullen: @bellswan** Yeah yeah gotcha!! Deal!!! DM’ing skype name now!  
  
 **blackpuppyJ:** *vomits* **@bellswan @edcullen**  
  
 **nosyrosy:** THIS! - > **RT @blackpuppyJ:** *vomits* **@bellswan @edcullen**  
  
 **blackpuppyJ:** AND THIS!!!! *blarf* RT **@nosyrosy:** THIS! - > RT **@blackpuppyJ:** *vomits* **@bellswan @edcullen**  
  
 **edcullen:** *rolls eyes* **@nosyrosy @blackpuppyJ @bellswan**  
  
 **bellswan:** *releases breath she didn’t know she was holding* **@nosyrosy @blackpuppyJ @edcullen**  
  
 **FamousStephM:** *takes notes* :) **@nosyrosy @blackpuppyJ @edcullen @bellswan**  
  
 **bellswan: @FamousStephM** Zip it biotch!!! :(  
  
 **nosyrosy:** THIS!!! RT **@bellswan: @FamousStephM** Zip it biotch!!! :(  
  
 **bearkillingbigguy:** This!! RT **@nosyrosy:** THIS!!! RT **@bellswan: @FamousStephM** Zip it biotch!!! :(  
  
 **blackpuppyJ:** Totally this!!! RT **@bearkillingbigguy:** This!! RT **@nosyrosy:** THIS!!! RT **@bellswan: @FamousStephM** Zip it biotch!!! :(  
  
 **edcullen:** Yeah I’m def THIS’ing what U all said  
  
 **FamousStephM:** O_o  
  
  


****

****

_THE END._

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I put you through this. But since you're reading the end notes, I guess you survived.
> 
> I’d like to thank @HoochieMomma_ for inspiring me to write this... thing.  
> She asked on twitter what Bella would call her vag, and I’ve been under a spell ever since. 
> 
> O_o
> 
> Better now. Phewww...


End file.
